Red strings of Fate
by Kiseki no See Die a.k.a. KnSD
Summary: There's a child who was gifted to see these red strings of fate. Every person he had seen has one, tied around their little fingers. Some of them find their destined partner while others pass their predestined lover by, letting fate to decide when they would meet their lifetime partner even though they passed each other.
_**AN: OH LOOK ANOTHER AU. Haha... *dead* I used their alternate names for the stars although they would use the original ones.**_

 ** _Summary:_** There's a child who was gifted to see these red strings of fate. Every person he had seen has one, tied around their little fingers. Some of them find their destined partner while others pass their predestined lover by, letting fate to decide when they would meet their lifetime partner even though they passed each other.

 ** _Setting: Uhh...i don't really know._**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

 _There was a legend that two people are connected by an invincible red string that was tied around their little finger and destined to be lovers regardless of place, time, or circumstances. This string may stretch or tangle, but never break._

 _But what if you had two strings, tied around your little finger?_

 _Would you try to cut one or you will let things reached its peak?_

 _Perhaps you'll suffer the consequences after..._

* * *

There's a child who was gifted to see these red strings of fate. Every person he had seen has one, tied around their little fingers. Some of them find their destined partner while others pass their predestined lover by, letting fate to decide when they would meet their lifetime partner even though they passed each other.

Although some strings are...cut? The child stares at the elderly who has a severed tie.

"Where's...your husband...?" The child asks.

"Oh...he died long time, ago." The elderly reply, looking at the child with a soft smile plastered on her face, yet her eyes is filled with melancholy.

"I see...that's how it can be cut..." He mumbles to himself, staring at his own little fingers...he have two...both are tied, tightly around his fingers

"Alcor." A boy with dark purple straight hair and shares the same face as the child except without the lashes. "Mom is looking for you. You wander off, again." black eyes, staring at his twin's lilac eyes.

"Really, Mizar...why?" Alcor tilts his head, walking towards his brother. Mizar nodded.

"Well...I juat heard it from big sister but the Hotsuins are talking to them again, Kuzes too." says Mizar

"Are they that eager to marry their sons off?"

"Yep. It's a business thing. 'To strengthen a partnership.' we shouldn't be worried, They didn't choose anyone, yet."

"I see...say, do you had some money, treat me some cotton candy." He look at his brother, pleadingly. The older of the twin let out a sigh, nodding his head "Fine." he muttered causing Alcor's face to lit up from happiness.

The twelve year old twins walk to the nearest cotton candy stall they can find.

* * *

Alcor stares at the three children in front of him, with their parents with his family as well. Two of the children both have the same silver hair color, amethyst eyes, pallid face. A neutral expression is shown as their default expression but one of them had a ribbon at the back of their head so Alcor will presume she was the female while the other is a male. Alcor set his eyes at the other child that has a wavy soft black hair, ocean blue eyes, fair skin and a smile to complete the angelic look.

"Introduce yourselves, youngest to oldest." Says their mother.

"Kratu Saiduq, 10." starts the girl with short pink hair with a rainbow scarf as she hid behind her sister.

"Al Saiduq, 12." Alcor said with his signature angelic smile.

"Mirza Saiduq, 12." says Mizar looking bored, playing with Alcor's hand.

"Alyat Saiduq, 16." silently stated by the boy with dirty white chin length hair, sharp violet eyes, staring at the guests.

"Maraqq Saiduq, 18." The young woman with blue hair said in a cheerful tone, she patted the younger child that's hiding behind her.

"Maghriz Saiduq, 20." says the oldest brother with a light brown spiky hair.

"Phad Saiduq, 21~ Nice too meet you." says the man with green and pink mess of a hair.

The oldest sibling let out a sigh before introducing herself. "Alkaid Saiduq, 24. I'm totally not into children." she mumbled looking at her mom. Polaris rolled her eyes at her child's antics. "No, don't worry. It won't be it. They're just here because they want to meet you all, right?" she turned to the guests.

"Yes. Your mother made it clear for us." says Kayami Hotsuin, the current CEO of the nation's telecommunication company, JP's,

Hiromi Kuze laughs lightly, "Sorry if we bothered you like that but there's no harm done, right?" he grinned at them while scratching his head, it may not look like it but he is as well a CEO of company that specializes with phones and electronic gadgets, Rabbit and Tiger

"Good.I'm glad you've come to understand. My children isn't made for business marriage." Polaris said while smiling, even though she had eight children, she doesn't seems to age at all.

Stella Maris, the co-founder of the big company, Septentriones but it is still a mystery as to what they specializes...it is rumored that they created an application that tells a person's death. Nicaea, yet no one dared to ask.

After the introduction, all of them were kicked out since the adult has important matter that needs to be discussed. All of the sibling scatters away while Alcor and Mizar stayed behind, staring at the children. Alcor stared at the two children in particular, if he remembered it right, they're names are: Hibiki Kuze and Yamato Hotsuin.

Alcor curiously looks at their little fingers. There it is, the thin red strings, following where it ends. He ends up staring at his own.

"Oh..." He mutters looking at the two before approaching them while pulling his older twin.

"Yo, can we play with you three?" He says. A delicate smile plays on his lips. Everyone who have seen the smile had their heart skipped a bit, except for Mizar whose eyes are fixed on the female Hotsuin.

Unable to say no, the three children nodded their heads simultaneously and played with the twins before their parent come and get them.

* * *

 _Now that their fate overlapped each other,_

 _how will it end...?_

 _The fate would know, right?_


End file.
